Demonic gorilla/Strategies
Demonic gorillas are level 275 monsters that are fought after the completion of Monkey Madness II. They are popular monsters as they drop zenyte shards, which are used to create the best jewelry in-game and components for the ballista. They're also classified as black demons on a Slayer task, which make them very appealing for slayers. Lower levels, or those who cannot afford a Saradomin godsword, may use Guthan's equipment as an alternative to increased trip capacity at the expense of reduced inventory slots. This method is feasible; however, it will require a multitude of switches. Inexperienced players should practice single armour switches before attempting a multiple switch. Strategies Stats recommended * Attack * Strength * Defence * Ranged * Prayer Equipment and inventory |-| Recommended Gear = Inventory: * Toxic blowpipe (switch) ** If you don't want to/can't afford a Blowpipe, use a Rune crossbow with Broad bolts instead (crossbow allows for easier switching with 1h weapon). ** Toxic blowpipe allows for easier switching with abyssal bludgeon or Saradomin sword * Saradomin godsword (special attack only, not required) * Guthan's set (not required but prolongs trips greatly) * 1 Super combat potion and 1 Ranging potion ** Super attack and super strength can used in place of the combat potion * 7-9 prayer potions * Royal seed pod to escape * Ring of dueling to teleport to Clan Wars to restore stats * Rune pouch filled with Vengeance runes or High Level Alchemy runes (optional). High alchemy is recommended to avoid filling your inventory with loot too fast. * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Alternatives: It's best to bring the best range and the best melee gear you can. However, since you will be switching between the two combat styles rapidly you will want to reduce the number of switches. It is best to only be switching as many items as you can manage without slowing down your damage - for most people this will be 1-4 switches at most. Since you are limited on switches it is best to prioritise the items that will give you the best damage increase. These are switching between a Necklace of anguish and an Amulet of torture as well as your weapons. The best weapon to use is an Arclight with a Dragon defender but to reduce the number of switches the next best option is an Abyssal bludgeon (unless you are willing to pay the high cost of using Saradomin's blessed sword which is not recommended since you will reduce your profits). If you are killing Demonic gorillas without a slayer task it is viable to use Void Knight equipment however this will require a helmet switch. Combat Demonic gorillas use all three forms of Combat, although they will stick to one of them at a time. *Magic attack: The gorilla dangles upwards similar to TzTok-Jad, emitting a green orb from its mouth. *Ranged attack: The gorilla uses its two front claws to grab a small boulder and throw it at the player. *Melee attack: The gorilla swipes its claws downwards at you. *Boulder toss: The gorilla tosses a boulder, which will appear above your position when it performed this attack. You will take damage if you do not move away from it. The boulder has an AoE of 1x1. This ability is only used when the gorilla is using Ranged or Magic. Demonic gorillas start with the Protect from Melee prayer, though they can occasionally switch to Protect from Missiles or Protect from Magic after spawning. They will also start with a random combat style of their choice. Note that Verac's set and the dragon scimitar special does not work against them while their Protect from Melee prayer is up. A demonic gorilla will switch overhead prayers when it takes at least 50 or more damage, regardless of the combat style used. This means even if you deal 49 damage with Melee and hit a 1 or higher with a Ranged attack, they will switch to Protect from Missiles. When they do this, they will switch their prayers just as your attack lands (your attack will still deal full damage). You will also stop attacking the gorilla when it switches prayers, so click on it again to attack. Demonic gorillas also use all three combat styles, but they will use one at a time. They will switch combat styles after three missed hits, regardless if your prayers blocked it or not. The boulder toss does not count towards these "missed" hits. Note: Demonic gorillas can rarely glitch where they may repeat a single combat style multiple times in a row, even if they miss three times. A good method to use is to attack the gorilla at a distance. When they attack with Magic or Ranged, if they do not move, they will use the other combat style (magic if they range, and vice versa). If they move in, they are using Melee attacks. This method can be used every time they switch their attack style, even if you are using Melee you can just step away and if the gorilla follows you there is enough time to switch to protect from melee. If it does not move towards you then it will be using Ranged or Magic. This means that you can almost always predict the attack style of the gorillas, the only time you can't is on the first attack of a kill and after they have been using melee. In all these instances you will be attacked with Ranged or Magic so you can alter your gear towards greater magic defence (Karils leatherskirt instead of Bandos tassets) and pray Ranged whenever the attack style is unknown. This also has the effect of increasing your Ranged accuracy with makes a significant difference when using a fast hitting weapon like the Toxic Blowpipe and the loss of +2 strength bonus from the Bandos tassets will not make any significant difference. It is possible to increase your ranged defence and pray Magic in these instances but this is not recommended since gear with high ranged defence often has reduced ranged accuracy. While melee-using gorillas can be safespotted, they will quickly change to another combat style if they cannot reach their target. The gorillas will not use their boulder toss attack while in their melee phase. If a prayer switch is needed and the gorilla uses a boulder, they will follow up with either ranged or magic attacks, so pray accordingly. Demonic gorillas reside in both multi-way and single-way areas. There is a chamber just north of the staircase at the entrance where there a large number of demonic gorillas may be fought. It is relatively safe and you will not be attacked by another demonic gorilla, unless the gorilla you are fighting attempts to use Melee but cannot reach you. There are also demonic gorillas in the multi-way areas. However, it is not recommended to kill those unless in a group. Category:Strategies Category:Monkey Madness II